


My Baby Brother

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru and his newborn baby brother, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiteru's going to be a big brother, and he makes a promise that he will be the best big brother in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll write a fic that doesn't involve pregnancy, today is not one of those days.

Akiteru was only five years old when he found out he was going to be a big brother. 

"Akiteru, sweetie, come into the living room," his mother said to him with a gentle smile on her face. 

He followed her into the living room, where his father sat with an equally reassuring smile. 

"Akiteru, come here." 

The boy crawled into his father's lap as his mother sat beside them. 

"What's wrong, daddy?" 

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart," he reassured him. 

"We have a surprise for you," his mother cooed. 

"Is it my birthday present?!" he squealed, to her amusement. 

"No honey, your birthday isn't for another six weeks," she laughed. 

"Are we getting a puppy?" 

"Er...not quite," she answered, "we are, however, having a baby!" 

"Baby?"

"You're going to be a big brother, sweetheart."

Akiteru looked at his parents in wonder. 

"Big brother?" 

Mr. Tsukishima smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "there's a baby growing inside your mommy, just like how you grew inside of her." 

Akiteru's eyes lit up in wonder. He was going to be a big brother. He heard about the kids in his preschool who were big brothers and sisters, and now he was going to be one of them. He was beyond excited. 

"Where's the baby?!" he asked eagerly, leaping off his father's lap to pat his mother's stomach, "I don't see it!" 

"The baby won't be here until September, it's only January," she reassured her son, "until then, the baby has to grow. They're only tiny now, but the more they grow, the bigger mommy's belly will get." 

Akiteru smiled happily, hugging his parents tightly. 

"I'm so happy." 

 

Akiteru didn't yet know the meaning of patience, and for months couldn't keep his eyes of the clock. 

"Is the baby here yet?" 

"No honey." 

A pause.

"….what about now?" 

"Akiteru for the love of god it's only April!" 

Knowing her son was excited for the baby to come, Mrs. Tsukishima made sure to involve Akiteru in as much of her pregnancy as possible. She took him to every ultrasound, and he quickly stole the hearts of all the nurses. 

"What a precious little boy!" they would coo, "are you excited to be a big brother?" 

Akiteru's enthusiastic "YES!" echoed through the halls of the obgyn wing, to the amusement of the hospital personnel. 

 

By the time Mrs. Tsukishima was halfway through her pregnancy, Akiteru enjoyed putting his small, chubby hands on his mothers belly, enamoured by the feeling of the baby moving around inside of her. 

"The baby has ears, so they can hear your voice," his mother told him. Akiteru's hazel eyes sparkled in wonder. 

"Can I talk to the baby?" 

She smiled and nodded at her son. 

"You gotta cover your ears though, mommy! I'm telling the baby a secret!" 

She obeyed her son's command, plugging her ears as he leaned in close to her belly. 

"I'm going to be the best big brother, I promise," he whispered, "I can't wait to meet you." 

He kissed the baby bump, giggling when the baby pressed a hand against his lips, as if they could sense their brother's presence. 

"Okay mommy, you can uncover your ears now." 

 

Mrs. Tsukishima's twenty four week scan showed the first signs of genitalia.

"Congratulations, Tsukishima-san, it looks like it's a boy!" the doctor smiled. 

Akiteru's eyes widened as his gaze remained fixed on the screen. A baby brother to play with and care for. It was his absolute dream come true. 

"Wow...a baby brother," he gasped, "do you think he'll like dinosaurs?" 

"Maybe," his mother laughed, well aware of her son's love for dinosaurs, "will you share your dinosaur toys with him?" 

"Of course!" Akiteru cried, excitedly jumping around, "I'll do anything for my baby brother!" 

 

"And we gotta paint his room green, just like a T-Rex," Akiteru chanted as the family wandered through the aisles of babies r us, picking out decorations for the nursery. It was August, and Mrs. Tsukishima's belly was extremely obvious at this point. 

"God, this baby is big," she huffed as she waddled through the store, "Sorry Aki, sweetie, what were you saying?" 

"Green sounds like a good colour," Mr. Tsukishima grinned, ruffling his son's hair, "why don't you pick out some stuffies for your brother to play with?" 

Nodding, with a determined expression, he dashed off to the toy section. 

"Akiteru seems excited," Mr Tsukishima said to his wife. 

"I'm worried that he won't understand how much attention this baby is going to need. I won't be able to entertain him like I used to," she confessed. 

"I think he'll be just fine," he reassured his wife, smiling fondly as Akiteru returned with as many stuffed dinosaurs as his little arms could carry. 

"I got a buncha T-Rexes, they'll chase away any monsters so they can't get at my brother!" he grinned triumphantly, "but I also got some nice dinosaurs too. Like the Brontosaurus, and the Stegosaurus! They'll make him feel better!" 

Mrs. Tsukishima laughed and added the toys to the cart. She really didn't have to worry too much, after all. 

 

The evening before she went into labour, Mrs. Tsukishima was dragged out of the house by a very eager Akiteru. 

"Mommy! Look! Fireflies!" 

"Akiteru, honey, I just want to rest," she groaned, rubbing her aching back.

He ignored her, opting to run into the garden where hundreds of tiny lights surrounded him. They kept landing on him, to his astonishment. 

"Look! They like me!" 

She smiled and sat on the step, watching her son proudly run around, cupping fireflies in his hands before releasing them again. His face radiated pure joy as the fireflies lit up his face.

"Sweetheart," she called into the house, "can you bring me the camera?" 

Mr. Tsukishima soon joined her on the step, snapping photos of their dear eldest son enjoying his last days as an only child. 

"I think I know what we're going to name the baby," she murmured, observing her son's behaviour. 

He didn't need to ask what his wife was thinking. He just knew. 

 

"MY BROTHER IS HERE! MY BROTHER IS HERE! MY BROTHER IS HERE!" 

Akiteru skipped down the hallway of the hospital corridor, arms flailing as she shouted his joy to the entire floor. 

"Akiteru, you need to be quiet," Mr Tsukishima scolded his son, "There are babies trying to sleep." 

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I'm just so excited!" 

"I know you are, kid." 

Barging into the room where his mother was staying, armed with flowers and another stuffed dinosaur for the baby, his eyes lit up when he saw the bundle nursing from his mother's breast. 

"Akiteru, sweetheart," his mother greeted, "would you like to meet your brother?" 

He nodded eagerly, dumping the flowers and the toy on the bed. 

"Go sit in the rocking chair over there, okay? He's almost done." 

Obeying his mother's command, he sat patiently in the rocking chair, swinging his legs as his brother let go of his mother's breast. Wiping the newborn's mouth, she handed the child to her husband to show their eldest son. 

"Okay Akiteru, remember how I showed you how to hold a baby?" 

He nodded proudly, crooking his arms just like his father had shown him. 

"Good boy, now be gentle okay, he's very fragile." 

"I will, daddy!" 

Akiteru felt the warm weight of the baby settle in his arms, as he got the first look at his brand new baby brother. The baby had a tuft of blonde hair, a strong cupid's bow on his tiny pink lips, and big hazel eyes looking around at his surroundings curiously. 

"Wow..." Akiteru gasped, "hi there, I'm your big brother, Akiteru." 

The baby turned and their eyes met, and even as an adult, Akiteru swore there was no better moment in his life. 

"Do you want to know what we named him?" his father asked.

He nodded eagerly, "tell me daddy!"

Mr. Tsukishima smiled and showed Akiteru the kanji on the infant's hospital bracelet.

"Kei." 

Akiteru's smile only grew wider, "wow. Hi Kei! We're going to have so much fun together! We're going to play tag and hide and seek and play with dinosaurs, oh and some kids at my preschool have started playing this thing called volleyball! It's really fun, but I'm not good at it yet!" 

Kei didn't react, still processing his surroundings with a calm aura to him. 

Akiteru smiled, leaning in to whisper in his brother's ear. 

"I'm nervous, you know. I don't want to be a bad big brother. But don't worry, we're gunna be best friends." 

Kei's arm fell out of the swaddle, and the newborn placed his hand on the little boy's mouth. Akiteru kissed the palm of his tiny hand, eyes filling with tears of joy. 

"I love you, Kei. I'm so happy you're here."


End file.
